shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Johnny Duke
Also called the Earth Saran due to the place where he grew up, he was hidden there by his parents who wished to keep him out of the hands of the Holy Order. They had faked the records of his Power Class and made it look that he was a reject, and then sent him to Earth in a spacepod. Upon arriving, he was found and adopted by a human couple called the Nashs’. As is standard practice with children shipped off to other planets, he had programming in his brain which explained who and what he was. In addition to this, his father sent him with a pendant with the Naru Clan crest on it, with the back scratched in the saran language “You are Karyu, Son of Ekari by Kakadora Lord of Naru.” John’s human father Ray was a severe martial artist, and when John’s powers became apparent Ray trained him to keep control of them. As a teenager he attended St. Christopher's Catholic High School, where he met the love of his life, June Hammer. Following the deaths of his adoptive parents in a car accident while he was away at college, he willingly went with Dashora who had come to Earth to investigate reports of a lone saran on the planet. Upon arriving on Kazan, John became swept up in the struggle of the Sarada Clan to overthrow the Holy Order, and was introduced to his cousin, Kara. John is generally pessimistic and always attempts to cultivate a detached image, which he used growing up to keep others from getting too close to him and learning that he wasn’t human. He has a typical tough guy approach to everything, and is always happiest when he is fighting. His main attack is the Burning Gun where he can sacrifice his Aura for Burning Flames which he channels into a powerful projectile. He mainly grows in strength from all of his different battles, because he responds to danger by unleashing his full power. John is actually the latest Oversaran, which is why his parents hid him on Earth to try to keep him out of the hands of the Holy Ghost. This explains John's incredible saran powers. He typically fights using a hybrid martial art which he learned from his foster father Ray Nash. Ray stated to John that his art was so successful because rather than sticking to one particular fighting style it was constantly evolving and accepted successful elements from any and all known fighting styles. John is very rarely seen without his signature red jacket with a jolly roger emblazoned on the back. He also wears a gold belt buckle with the skull and crossbones on it that had belonged to his human father. The jolly roger on the back is symbolized to represent freedom to live one’s life however they choose, which is John’s greatest desire. It is this desire that keeps the members of the Magnificent 7 together. 'Powers and Abilities' 'Burning Flames' Like all sarans, John is a fire elemental able to manifest a powerful form of hellfire known as Burning Flames. The power of the flames themselves is directly connected to John's emotional state, and when driven he becomes extremely powerful. Impressed by the boy's potential, Dashora had his old friend Jenna, the Burning Sage, take over his training. As Burning Sage, Jenna was the keeper of the Burning Arts, the complete catalog of Burning Flame techniques believed to have been passed down to them by the legendary Sara himself. Jenna deemed John worthy to inherit the techniques, and he became the first person besides the Holy Ghost with the ability to use the ultimate Burning Flame technique, the Burning Sphere. Burning Fist: A catch all name for melee techniques which wrap the hands or feet in Burning Flames in order to increase damage. Burning Bolt: A powerful beam of fire. Burning Burst: A powerful explosion of fire. Burning Gun: A technique created by John by combining the Burning Flames with the Aura Gun taught to him by his father. The user braces his right hand with his left and gathers a powerful ball of Burning into it, releasing it to devastating effect. Burning Prison: He puts his hand to the ground and spikes of flame impale everyone in the area. Burning Sense: The Burning Power which gives telepathy. Depending on the power of the user, it can be used to trap people in powerful illusions or even grant the power of prescience. Burning Shield: A shield of fire. Burning Embers: '''John creates countless tiny fireballs which fill up a given area. When one is touched they all explode in a chain reaction causing massive damage. Commonly used to either trap an individual opponent or take out multiple enemies. '''Burning Sword: The user generates a “blade” of flame. Burning Warp: A teleport technique which enables the user pictures a location in his mind and instantly be there. 'Ultimate Attacks' Burning Cannon: Learned from Dashora, this is the strongest technique John can use in his normal form. When using the Burning Cannon, he spreads his arms to gather energy, then brings them together to aim, releasing the Burning Flame as a titanic blast. Burning Sphere: '''The Burning Sphere is the most powerful technique, but was so taxing that John was the first person to actually successfully pull off the technique in centuries. Even though Jenna knew how to do it, she was unable to control it. Instead she taught it to John in the hopes that he could master it. However, even John found the technique unusable until he entered his Oversaran form which gave him the power to control it. Using this technique, John essentially manages to create a small sun which he throws at an opponent. The Burning Sphere has the power to destroy a planet. '''Burning King's Spear: An attack John learned when he went to Rengoku in Hell. The technique had been inscribed on the walls of the Burning Palace by Sara himself as a gift to his successor. John focuses the Burning Flames into a massive spear shaped projectile which he throws at a target. The technique possesses even greater destructive power than the Burning Sphere and requires being in the Oversaran to use, and is so powerful that it will obliterate any target it hits. 'Other Abilities' Super Strength/Speed/Fortitude: Being a saran John possesses an advanced physiology, and is therefore far stronger and faster than a human. At a base charge he is able to lift (press) roughly 10 tons. His speed is such that even without using his powers of flight or Cutting he can move much faster than the eye can see, and his body is durable enough to shrug off powerful blows and explosions. Advanced Senses: John's senses all operate on levels far beyond a human's. He is able to see extrarodinarily far in dark as well as he does light. He can also hear from great distances, singling out particular sounds to the exclusion of others. In particular his sense of smell is extremely powerful, allowing him to follow scents over great distances. This has come in handy when his sense of Aura Detection has been hampered. Advanced Healing Factor: Even when injured John’s body quickly heals itself. He has survived numerous fatal injuries such as impalement, shrugging them off and healing instantly. Hand to Hand Fighting Expert: Being a saran, John possesses a natural talent for fighting. He was raised by Ray Nash, the most powerful warrior on Earth who taught him everything he knows about martial arts. In battle John generally thinks on his feet and is an expert at noticing an opponent’s patterns and habits and how to exploit weaknesses. Cutting: '''Cutting is a skill common to most Aura capable races that allows for lightning fast movement. When cutting, an individual uses their Aura to "cut" themselves out of spacetime and reinsert themselves elsewhere, effectively allowing them to be in two places at the same time. While initially learning the skill from watching Thuro during a battle, John quickly surpassed him. A quick study, he rivals Cain, who was believed to be the best cutter among all sarans, though Bellona is still faster than him. '''Flight: '''John is able to project his Aura to hold him aloft in the air. In an earthlike atmosphere he can fly faster than Mach 10. '''Aura Awareness: '''John is highly skilled in the use of his Aura to sense the flow of energy around him. He has highly developed senses which enable him to sense the whereabouts, identity, strength, and intentions of others even when they are trying to hide them. With his Aura Awareness he is able to track people when even when they are Cutting. '''Immense Aura: John possesses an immensely powerful Aura, which even by saran standards is absolutely monstrous. When charging his Aura, all of John’s other powers become amplified. People in the immediate vicinity can be brought to their knees by its power, and its force can be felt at much greater distances. At full charge in his normal form he is 5X stronger for as long as he can hold the charge. When he pushes his Aura even farther, his body transforms into an Oversaran to manage the power more efficiently. Before learning to use the Burning Flames, his Aura was yellow in color, but afterwards it became like crimson fire. Oversaran Form: When John pushes his Aura past it's limits he transforms into an Oversaran, a legendary warrior from saran myths. In this form his body becomes red, his eyes become yellow, his mane grows longer and becomes spiky, and his fangs and claws grow more pronounced. His powers and abilities are greatly amplified putting him in the SS-Class of the SENTINEL Power Scale. 'Trivia' - John was born in the same facility on the same day at about the same time as Cain. Both were also born with S-Class power, though since Cain's was expected John's parents managed to use him as cover in order to fake John's power readings and make him appear to be a reject. His father did this because upon seeing John's power level realized that the prophecy about a "Son of Naru" was correct and exiled him to keep him out of the Holy Ghost's hands. - It gets noted often that John and Cain have similar personalities and tastes. It was these similarities that attracted Kara to John and made her use him as a surrogate for Cain whenever he wasn't around. June, upon meeting the Dark Prince, posits that the two are opposite sides of the same coin. - Due to his training under Ray Nash who would take him around the world learning from a wide variety of masters and opponents, John developed a general understanding of nearly every martial art on Earth and an ability to quickly discern the basics and structure of other fighting styles he would observe, incorporating anything he found useful and extrapolating new techniques from them. After Ray's death, John inherited his title as World's Strongest and was even recognized by anyone in the know as someone capable of incredible feats that couldn't be duplicated. - During one of his training sabbaticals where his father would dump him alone in a dangerous wilderness, John lost his virginity at 13 to a trio of gypsy girls who he saved from a werewolf. - John is an avid reader of comics and manga, though he likes to downplay how much he loves it. While he prefers battle and hentai manga, he is also a sucker for various romance manga, something June often teases him for. His favorite is the epic manga, Pirate Story, and he is constantly worried about missing the end to it while he's adventuring out in space. In his first meeting with June, the two bonded over their fanatical love of it. - According to Dashora, John's looks, personality and mannerisms are all identical to his father, Kakadora. - Following the defeat of the Holy Ghost, John was named as the new Lord Naru and given all the titles and wealth that went along with it. He was given Naru Tower as his home and numerous warriors sought to enter his service, but he turned them all away as he was largely uninterested in restoring the Clan. Instead of taking up residence in the Tower he would instead live aboard the Rocco II, though he did move the Clan's treasury into the Hold, figuring that part of the inheritance might become useful. He would later use some of this money to buy the Magnificent 7 hideout, the Garage. - Despite his disinterest in the Lordship of the Naru Clan, John liked the red Lord's Coat he got to wear over his armor and thought it was really flashy and cool. After the destruction of Kazan he would hold on to it and lament that there didn't seem to be any occasion to wear it anymore. - John has a dislike of drinking alcohol while eating food, preferring to drink soda with his meal and then drinking copious amounts of booze afterwards. - John has several items that he is rarely seen without. The first is his iconic red jacket which he has been wearing since his teenage years. The jacket was a gift from his mother who thought John would look good in red. The second is his jolly roger belt buckle, which had belonged to his father Ray. He would later synthesize a copy of this buckle for Kara to wear. The third is his chain wallet in which he keeps the keycard for the Rocco II. The chain keeps John's important stuff connected to his pants to make sure he doesn't lose it. - John's saran name, which he has known since childhood thanks to the implanted memories, is Karyu. In keeping with Naru Clan tradition, it begins with the saran character "Ka" meaning "Brave." Altogether Karyu translates to "Braveheart." However, he finds it awkward to say and has a dislike for, and he vastly prefers going by his human name. When he finally met other sarans, he attempted to get them to call him John, a request they promptly ignored in favor of calling him by his saran name. This is because in saran culture there is a prevailing sense that anything saran is "better", so it would be insulting to call another saran by a name given to him by weaklings. It becomes a running joke that sarans looking to pick a fight with him would call him "John", but instead of getting mad he was elated that he was finally being referred to as he wanted. - John rarely calls people by their proper name, either making up a nickname for them. For instance, he calls June "Buttercup", Kara he generally refers to as "Littlebutt" (though he tends not to refer to her this way around June). Owing to her stern disposition he began ironically calling Bellona "Sunshine" (though privately she's fond of the nickname). For others he generally refers to them as "dude", "man", "bro" or "friend" (occasionally "sweetheart" if it's a girl he's fond of). After meeting Cain and Kara and observing that they also tend not to refer to people by their names, June began to believe that it's a common trait among sarans to not bother remembering the names of people. - Despite the fact that he only trained with Jenna for 3 months, John remembers his time with Jenna as having taken several years. This is because of the Infusion method which she used to force all of her knowledge and power into him. The Raw Burning Flame which he absorbed and assimilated contained the knowledge of techniques of all Burning Sages going back to the beginning, which would manifest in his mind as Jenna. Therefore, John remembers lessons with Jenna which never actually happened, but rather are constructs created by his subconscious to make sense of the knowledge and power he inherited. - John's pet name for June is "Buttercup" as in "What's up, Buttercup?" He always wanted her to reply "Nuffin, Muffin" but she never would. Instead her petname for him is "Chicken." - One of John's secret fantasies is to have all 3 Hammer Sisters in bed at the same time. He is however, terrified at the prospect that any of them should find out he dreams about that. - Soda is John's greatest weakness, particularly his favorite brand Red Cola. He is particularly loyal to that brand, and utterly despises its rival brand Blue Cola. He loves it enough that he brought bottles of various flavors of Red Cola with him into space and they were the first thing Rocco scanned to be able available for the synthesizers. If John goes too long without drinking it he tends to get very irritable. - He has a habit of losing interest in the answers to questions soon after asking them, and will occasionally stop mid-sentence when he realizes he is asking something he already knows or doesn't care about. Others find this habit infuriating. - Because he's a saran and a natural Aura user (like all demons), John has been able to use high level Aura techniques most of his life, some without knowing he was ever doing them. For instance he was able to use Aura Tongue from a very young age and never thought it weird that he could understand and read every language. He wasn't aware that he was doing it till joined by June in space, where Thuro explained the technique and John had no idea he'd been doing it. The first time he fought Thuro, he was able to learn Aura Cutting, a high level technique after observing it once, and in a later battle managed to work out how to Double Cut. - John is a skilled artist and likes to doodle in his free time. Since he was a kid he'd been working on a story of a group of time traveling adventurers. When June comes aboard the Rocco II, she expresses surprise he's still working on "that weird time travel story" to which John becomes flustered and says he does it to pass the time. Unknown to him, she edits the story together and puts it up on the Network (an intergalactic internet) where the story becomes a huge hit. When bored he tends to make pornographic comics. - Despite growing up the son of a mechanic, John has no idea how cars work but considers himself a skilled driver. This translated to his ship, the Rocco II as well, which he quickly figured out how to pilot but didn't bother to read how anything actually works. - John has succumbed to Kara's seductions numerous times (usually when he was either too drunk or delirious from his injuries to fight off her advances), a fact he tries to keep hidden and which he regularly denies. Because sarans do not have many (or any) sexual taboos, they are puzzled by his behavior.